1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine and the method for producing the engine.
2. Explanation of Related Art
Conventionally, engines of different specifications, such as an engine of an injection pump specification and an engine of a common rail specification, cannot use any common part for gear trains and therefore employ exclusive parts therefor, respectively.
The conventional technique has the following problems.                Problem 1 The specification of the engine cannot be changed.        
Conventionally, the engines of different specifications utilize their exclusive parts for their gear trains, respectively. Therefore, for example, it is impossible to interchange the specification between the engine of the injection pump specification, the engine of the common rail specification and the like.                Problem 2 It is impossible to alternatively manufacture the gear trains of the engines of different specifications through a common part.        
Conventionally, since the engines of different specifications cannot use any common part for their gear trains, it is impossible to alternatively manufacture gear trains of engines of different specifications, for example, such as the injection pump specification and the common rail specification, by using a common part.